


A Helping Hand

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Luffy were completely oblivious to their mutual crushes, and it was pitiful. If Nami had to play mediator during shifts at the coffee shop to get them together, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

"Here you go, sir!" Luffy said to the customer he was serving, his smile as winning as always.

On the other side of the room, Ace sighed.

Nami, who stood next to him behind the counter, glowered. "If you're so interested, why don't you just ask him out?"

"You know why, Nami," he shot back, still watching Luffy with depressed longing. "He's my coworker. I barely know him outside the coffee shop… I don't even know if he likes guys!"

She sighed. "Look, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

Ace perked up. "I'm listening…?"

"He asked me not to tell anyone about it, but I think this circumstance warrants a stretch of his trust. Months ago, before you started working here, he ranted to me about how badly a blind date had gone, and how he really just wanted to date a guy who actually liked him in the first place. He hasn't gone on any dates since." She lifted her eyebrow at him pointedly. "And, I heard him talking about you with Vivi. Trust me, he likes you."

"I… don't think I follow," Ace admitted.

Nami rolled her eyes. "I'm saying, he's single, likes guys — and you in particular — and would be eager to date someone who was interested in him personally." Another second of no response from Ace before she continued, "So, if you go over there and tell him about your crush on him, he'll agree to a date before you can even ask for one!"

"Really?!" he asked, finally up to speed.

"Yes, thick-head!" she laughed. "Go do it now!"

Ace practically jumped to his feet. "I will, I will!" he said, and hopped over to where Luffy was standing.

Nami leaned back against the counter, smirking at the two as she watched a very, very happy expression settle on Luffy's face. "Idiots."


End file.
